Christmas With Family
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: One Shot NCiS Team Christmas celebration. Tony and Zoe and Gibbs and Borin are in it. Slightly inspired by New Hampshire Girl


Christmas with Family: Inspired by New Hampshire Girl in a way one shot of holiday fuzzies. Gibbs and Borin and Tony and Zoe just because.

In the corner of the room stood a Christmas tree decorated with old and new ornaments. A fire crackled in the fireplace as two people sat on the couch. The woman's dark hair was loose around her shoulders and the new red highlights matched the sweater that she wore.

"Merry Christmas Baby, you surely treat me nice." Tony Dinozzo said while kissing the woman on her cheek.

She smiled. "Is everything a quote with you Spider?"

He replied "Don't knock Springsteen now honey."

He reached into his pocket and said "I know you said no gifts but this made me think of you." He placed a small box in her hand.

She smiled. "What is it?" "I think I'll give you mine first." She handed him a gift bag and he smiled. "That same fuzzy blanket that I like at your place. " He kissed her cheek.

"I made you one since I know how much you love it."

Then she opened her gift. "Oh this is beautiful." It was a bracelet in rose gold with a small key and heart charm attached.

"It's not exactly well made by me but it was vintage and I picked out the charms for on it."

She smiled. "Help me put it on, I want to show everyone."

He clasped it around her wrist. "Perfect."

Gibbs said "Why don't you two have some mulled wine. I have that and hot buttered rum."

Zoe smiled. "I love hot buttered rum but Spider is a wine guy so I'll get the drinks for us."

Tony nodded. "Thank you honey."

A while later, the team started to arrive with food for the table and some other beverages. Agent Fornell and Emily came with eggplant parmesan and homemade meatballs in two big containers.

Gibbs said "The ham and turkey just need a few minutes more, there are cookies and other things for you to munch on while they are finishing. Help yourselves."

Then the door opened and Abigail Borin came in with a plastic container. "Brought my mom's potato salad, we always had with ham on Christmas. It's addicting though." She looked at Gibbs. "Sorry I'm late I had a last minute work call to handle."

She slipped off her leather jacket to reveal a green button down shirt with some silver stripes on it.

Then she smiled because Jethro had on the same color.

He said "Think it's about time we go public?" He pulled her to him by her hips gently.

"Fine by me." Then she kissed him for a moment.

"About time." Tony cracked.

Zoe nudged him. "Behave Spider." She was smiling as she said it.

Gibbs said "Have a gift for you by my recliner. Something simple but it should keep you warm, check the pocket though."

"Yours is down by the boat, I'll go get it." She went down the stairs and came up with a gift bag with Jethro on the tag.

Borin smiled when she opened her gift. "My favorite hooded sweatshirt just like yours in the same shade of red." Then she reached into the pocket and found a silver chain that was braided and could go over her head.

"I didn't need anything like this Jethro." Her voice softened and her eyes sparkled a minute.

"Know you didn't. The sweatshirt is to keep you warm under your jacket and I figured you could wear the other thing for dress or casual. It just seemed like you when I saw it." He kissed the side of her face gently.

Then he opened his bag. "I needed a new scarf. Like the Marine Corps emblem on it, thanks. Hmm and a nice new bottle of Jack. Thank you Abb."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome, Merry Christmas darling."

Then he stood and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. "Time to get the turkey and ham ready to serve. Table just needs set."

She said "I'll handle that I know just the dishes to use." She got out her china which was cream colored with splashes of red and green around the outer rim and placed plates around both tables that were connected. She got forks and napkins from the cabinet in the corner and gave everyone one at their place.

Then Gibbs came out with a platter that had turkey and ham on it and said "Ok everybody load your plates, we'll pass the food around."

Tony said "Hey Toby could you pass me a roll?"

Fornell replied "Next time I'll let you starve Di Nozzo."

He shrugged. "Don't need it anyway."

Gibbs said "If you two start a food fight you'll both be eating outside."

"No food fights here boss." Tony said and then got other things for his plate and passed them on.

Ducky stood up and said "Would everyone raise their glasses? I would like to make a toast. "Then let us be merry and taste the good cheer and remember old Christmas comes but once a year."

Gibbs nodded. "Very nice Duck."

He replied "Thank you. Such a full table that I hardly know where to begin with my plate."

Breena patted his arm. "Go with what you like best. Can't go wrong that way."

After a few hours everyone had gone home or to other holiday plans that they had. Borin got herself some more hot buttered rum and sat on Gibbs' couch. "We have very good friends, they didn't need to bring all that food."

He replied "Fornell doesn't have Christmas without his eggplant parmesan. "He wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned into him a little. "I'm just glad we had the day together. Thank you Jethro."

He gently kissed her. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."


End file.
